


Paga Six 第六版

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Plug, Author doesn't give a crap about who's on top, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Psychological Horror, Rimming, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, unprotected sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 罪案记者威尔·格拉汉姆在巴尔的摩太阳报第六版上的专栏为他吸引了众多目光：粉丝，爱好侦探，FBI……以及其他注意。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Page Six](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659475) by [ThisBeautifulDrowning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisBeautifulDrowning/pseuds/ThisBeautifulDrowning). 



 

我闻到了血腥和一个疯狂凸现的时代。

 

                                    ——W.H.奥登

 

      “格拉汉姆！”克劳福德越过繁忙的编辑室吼道。“来我办公室。现在！”

      满室的喧嚣骤然中止，每个人的目光投向威尔。角落的那张桌旁，贝弗利·凯兹对着他扬起了一根疑问的眉毛。威尔耸耸肩；他不知道克劳福德所为何事。

      巴尔的摩太阳报的总编辑不耐烦地等待着威尔加入他。“我们有一个情况。”克劳福德把他顺着走廊领到他的办公室里。一个女人站在他的长桌旁，神色冷峻，身着红色套装。“凯德·普内尔，”克劳福德介绍道，“FBI。”

      普内尔仔细地打量着威尔，从他磨损的鞋尖到他乱糟糟的卷发。“请坐，格拉汉姆先生。”

      “我还是宁愿站着，”威尔对此已经产生了一种不祥的预感。“有何贵干？”

      普内尔打开她的公文包，拿出一迭看上去带着官方标志的文件。“这是一份法庭许可令。它允许我没收你一切关于切萨比克开膛手一案的资料，包括电脑硬件和便携媒体。”

      威尔瞪着她。“你不能就这么——”

      克劳福德清了清喉咙。“威尔。她可以。”

      普内尔把文件放到克劳福德桌子的一端。“格拉汉姆先生，我们请求过你，和善地，要你停手。鉴于你似乎不能回报以好意，我们同样也改变了做法。你正在干涉的是一项联邦调查。”

      威尔抱起了手臂。“哦，这个嘛，如果你们有好好尽职，我就没有这么做的必要了。”

      普内尔身后，克劳福德一手捂住了脸。普内尔啪地一声合上了她的公文包，看上去并不为这对于FBI能力的指控所动。“最后一次警告，格拉汉姆先生。”

      “不然你们要怎样，逮捕我？”

      普内尔露出一个令人不快的微笑。“关于这起案子，你知道那些连FBI都不知道的信息。我不是第一个开始怀疑你的消息来源的人，或者你是否就是那个来源。”

      威尔的下巴掉到了地上。他，切萨比克开膛手？“这太荒谬了，而且你知道这一点。杰克？”

       总编的表情一片空白，不为所动；他的帮助是不用指望了。

      “没有其他问题了，先生们。”普内尔大步走向门外。“过得愉快。”

      一等她走出办公室，威尔对克劳福德怒目而视。“你就任由她这么做？”

      “我束手无策。”克劳福德坐到桌子边上。“你觉得我对此感到很高兴？”

      “我觉得我想呕吐。”

      克劳福德叹了口气。“听着，我跟唐纳德谈过。他不希望这里跟局里的人发生冲突。”

      威尔不喜欢这话的走向。“你是在叫我罢手？”

      “我是在叫你休息一阵子，好好说话，见鬼的。”这是克劳福德的“别再瞎扯，别再逼逼”语调。“等这档事冷却下来。下星期再回来上班。陪陪你的狗。还有睡会儿觉，看在他妈的份上。你的悲伤熊猫眼开始吓到我了。”

      “杰克……”

      “别逼我送你回家，”克劳福德威胁道。“现在出去。下星期再见。”

      “杰克。”

      “出去。”

      威尔怒气冲冲地出去了。他在洗手间门前止步，瞥着自己在镜子中的倒影。熊猫眼，个屁啦。他只是看上去有点疲劳，仅此而已。

      当他回到编辑室 ，三个留着相同的平头，穿着后背印有FBI字样夹克的男人正在搜罗他办公桌上的物品。贝弗利把他堵到她的角落，普林斯和泽勒早已聚集在了那里。“我们听说了，”泽勒用嘘声说，“现在你要怎么办？”

      “没有什么我能做的。”威尔感到一种无助，而这让一切变得更糟。

      贝弗利用手肘捅了捅他的肋骨。“我希望你把那玩意备份过了。”

      “一式三份。”

      “很好。”

      普林斯提高声音，盖过嗡嗡的絮语。“新闻自由万岁啊，对吧大家？”

      一阵赞同的低语从各个方向传来。有人鼓起了掌。有的人则嗤之以鼻。FBI探员们打包了三大箱离开了。

      威尔拖着沉重的步子走向他的办公桌，看着上面的空快餐盒、永久地印在了木质上的那圈咖啡印。其他的所有东西都没了。威尔机箱的一侧被打开，里面的主机和便携式驱动器被拔下带走。他们甚至翻找了他的抽屉，带走了跟开膛手案毫无关联的U盘和CD。

      威尔从地板上抓起他的背包，毫不意外地发现连隔层也被打开了。他的笔记簿不见了。同样还有他的录音器和相机。如果他没有把手机留在兜里，他们八成会连它也带走。“你们谁去告诉杰克我去休他叫我去休的假了。大家一星期后再见。”

      贝弗利跟着他走到大厅。“你还好吧？”

      “我他妈的看起来像是还好吗？”他捏起了鼻梁。“抱歉。”

      “别让这个把你打垮。”她拍了拍他的肩膀。“嘿，你还吃那些奇怪的外国食物不？我最近听说了一家餐厅，在查尔斯街和普拉特街的角落，会议中心附近。我有个朋友去过，没完没了地夸赞它，简直停不下来。”她递给他一张折起来的，皱巴巴的传单。“去试试？”

      威尔看也不看地把传单塞进了口袋。他很感谢贝弗利想要为他鼓劲的心意，不过现在他真的没有那个兴致。“可能会吧。谢了，贝弗。”

      “保持联系，好吧？”她捏了捏他的肩膀。“如果你需要人陪你，打给我就好。”

-

      威尔破旧的车子转到自己的家门前熄火，停在一辆陌生的车旁。他注意到了大开的前门和在院子里玩耍的狗儿们。猛砸了一下方向盘，威尔感觉怒气在他的胸口翻腾；操他的FBI。他们当然也找到这里来了。

      一个女人从威尔的房子里漫步而来。她等着狗儿们举行完它们例行的欢迎仪式，然后伸出她的手。“阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生。他们留我来善后。”

      不用多问“他们”是谁了。威尔一言不发地越过她，直接步入书房。抽屉被拉开，书架上的文件不见了，书不见了。通常放在书桌上休眠的笔记本电脑没了。纸页散落在地板上。他们甚至把床垫掀开，靠在了角落里，好像他是什么把毕生积蓄藏在床下的老太太一样。

      高跟鞋踏在地板上的铿锵声宣告着布鲁姆医生跟了进来。“格拉汉姆先生，我想要跟你谈一谈。”

      威尔把椅子好好摆回书桌前。“你是FBI的人？”

      她从地上捡起了一个沙发垫，对着上面的鞋印皱起了眉。“我是乔治华盛顿大学心理学系的一名教授，不过我定期为行为科学部做顾问，并且在匡提科讲课。”

       “恭喜你。现在从我的房子里出去。”

      “我理解你感到自己的个人权利收到了践踏，并且我——”

      “而你则又践踏了一些。我不记得给过你在我房子里闲晃的许可。”威尔摊摊手，示意着他们四周的这片混乱。“希望你们找到了想要的东西。现在出去。”

      布鲁姆医生打开手袋抽出一张卡片，插在放在餐具柜上的小狗雕塑两耳之间。“如果你能给我打来电话我会非常感谢。我一直在跟进你关于切萨比克开膛手一案的报道。”

      威尔嗤笑一声。“根据凯德·普内尔，FBI认为我是切萨比克开膛手。”

      “这正是我想要跟你谈话的原因。你的文章展现了关于那位杀手内心的惊人洞察。你让BAU的侧写师们受益良多。如果你同意与我们坐下来，我们会很愿意向你请教。”

      威尔爆发出一声笑。“等等，你们先是把我蔑视一通，现在你们又想要我的洞察？”

      布鲁姆医生畏缩了一下。“我知道我的要求可能提在了一个坏时机……”

      “一个非常坏的时机。”他对她指了指。“门在那边。我相信你能找到路。”

      他伫立在窗边，直到布鲁姆医生的车在路弯处消失。狗儿们依偎在他腿边，哀叫着，感觉到了他的心绪。他的脑袋感觉就好像要爆炸了。抓起桌上的阿司匹林药瓶，干咽了两片，然后目光恶意地扫视着四周的混乱。

      半年工作的成果，没了。走运的话，他们还没有发现他网上的备份。他是保存在不同的姓名之下的。如果他们发现了那些，他最后的保险是一个没有人能打包带走的储存媒介。将记忆中六个月的材料写下这个念头让威尔的腹部绞痛，然而他书桌上原本笔记本所占的空白位置则在嘲弄他：他当前甚至没有什么可以用来写的工具。

-

       狼陷的小数码商店只有很少的几种电脑，没有他要找的东西。他买了几个U盘来代替被FBI收走的那些——他或许再也拿不回来的那些——然后驾车驶回巴尔的摩。

      当他拿出钱包为笔记本付账的时候，贝弗利给他的传单飘落到了地板上。Mischa's，传单用花体字在顶端写道。高级餐厅。国际风格。

      会议中心离威尔泊车的地方不远。如果他的记忆没出错的话，他家中冰箱的内容包括冷冻格里的几块骨头和半加仑八成已经酸了的牛奶。威尔看了看表。几乎已经到晚餐时间了。他可以去食品店里买些吃的，又或者他可以犒劳一下自己。经过了这样的一天之后，他决定一次犒劳是情理之中的。

      Mischa's被挤在一家书店和一家花店中间。威尔经过那个地方两次才终于看到那几个精致的金属字母，几乎隐藏在暗色木质门的底色之下。没有广告延伸到街上，没有透明投影箱上的菜单。厚重，配有红色条纹的灰色窗帘隔绝了内部的光景。总的来说，并不是多么诱人，但当威尔将门拉开，气味裹挟着交谈的只言片语飘荡而来，使他口舌生津。

      他走过一段短暂的、隧道式的入口区域，接着被一位身着妥帖长裤和白色衬衫的侍者所迎接。

      “晚上好。我的名字是马修。一人餐桌，或者您还在等待其他人的陪伴？”

      “只有我，谢谢。”威尔左右打量。他的目光捕捉到的第一样东西是吧台后面的一对巨大鹿角，惨白的颜色映衬着暗灰的墙壁。它们宽阔地张开，宛如一棵树的枝丫。这景象震动了他，令他回想起自己报道过的第一件连环杀手案，明尼苏达伯劳鸟。盖里特·雅克布·霍布斯杀死了八个女孩，将她们刺穿在鹿角上，就像屠夫手里的一块肉。

      马修将威尔领至靠近吧台的一张桌子旁，递给他一本皮革包边的菜单。“这个给您。我一会儿就回来。”

      威尔研究着菜单。他几乎难以阻止自己震惊地笑出来——这价格简直荒谬。他越过菜单的上端四处扫视，打量着其他客人。商人和夫妇、情侣们，从外表来判断。他们全部着装文雅，男士们身着西装，女士们身着……威尔甚至叫不上来。他对于时尚的相关知识所知为零，不论是同代人之间还是别的。他不安地挪动了一下，感觉格格不入。他正穿着自己的一件旧毛衣，磨损的衣领曾经被巴斯特啃过的那一件。比起低调的门面给他的印象，Mischa's显然面向远远更加富有的阶层。

      马修端着一杯冰水回到他的桌旁。“您决定了吗？”

      威尔甚至没有试图费劲去念出那些外语菜名。“我点一份烤兔肉。”

      “杰出的选择。我们常客的最爱。我可以为您推荐酒吗？我们有一瓶与此非常相配的黑皮诺。”

      “当然了，谢谢。”

       威尔一边等一边漫无目的地打量着四周。除了吧台后面病态的墙壁装饰，其他的家具看上去都像是古董；很多的长毛绒，红色衬垫和漆木。状似老式油提灯的小小灯具低低地悬挂在每张桌子上方，营造出一种私密的氛围。餐厅的内部空间比外观看上去的要大得多，每张餐桌之间远远格开，以保证隐私和舒适。吧台酒保，一个衣着漂亮的金发女人，对上了威尔漫游的目光，回以高贵地点头。

       马修再次回来了，托着一个放着酒杯的托盘。他在桌旁踌躇了一会。“恕我冒昧，但您是否就是威尔·格拉汉姆？”

      威尔被打了个措手不及。“我们见过吗？”

      “我不这么认为，不过我是你在巴尔的摩太阳报上每周专栏的一名热心读者。第六版，对吧？”马修咧嘴笑了。“我是从照片认出你来的。”

       在他所说的那张照片里，威尔摆着贝弗利总是称之为的“谋杀脸”；它是在他经历了依靠咖啡因和自动贩卖机零食过活的一整个星期之后拍摄的。克劳福德，那个混蛋，拒绝让他挑一张别的照片，坚称它与罪案主题恰好匹配。

       马修压低了声音对他私语。“我希望你不是来调查我们的。”

       威尔开始祈祷这名侍者不是那些罪案果儿中的一个，或者一个爱好侦探。他受够了那些人了。他的工作用邮箱总是塞满了乱七八糟的邮件，信誓旦旦地声称他们就是正好匹配他这个歇洛克的华生。“只是来这里吃东西。”

      谢天谢地地，新顾客的到来支走了马修。当他第三次转回到威尔的桌旁，手里端着一个精致的小盘子。“记在餐厅的帐上，”他说，“恐怕我向厨师透露了你的身份。他也是你的一个热心粉丝。”

      在威尔可以出声拒绝之前，他就离开了。这份开胃菜是四片对称的肉片环绕着一朵雕刻成玫瑰形状的番茄，一片土司栖息在旁边。威尔闻到了大蒜，百里香，黄油。肉片有着一种奇异的口感，外层酥脆而内部软糯。他没法拿他以往吃过的任何东西与之相较。它尝起来简直天堂一般。

      “这是哪一种肉？”马修来收回空盘的时候他问道。

      “心脏。您喜欢吗？”

       威尔曾经吃过一次牛心。那吃起来像橡胶一样，难以咀嚼。“太棒了。我向厨师致敬。”

       马修带着愉悦的微笑走开了，仿佛这道菜是他亲自烹制的一般。那个晚上他之后只跟威尔说了一次话，当他为他端上主菜并祝他bon appétit；顾客们开始络绎而入。威尔不介意；他不需要他人的陪伴，并且关于马修的某些东西令他感觉有什么地方不对劲。那位侍者太过友好，他的目光太过殷切。

       威尔正用餐到一半——这份烤兔肉要更加多汁和柔嫩，马铃薯融化在他的舌头上，甚至连甜菜根都有一种他马上习惯了的风味——当他看到有个人走近。那个男人在威尔的桌前止步，穿着好似正要去游览歌剧院或者其他上流娱乐活动。“晚上好。我可以坐下吗？”

       威尔瞥向其他餐桌，发现它们都已经被占用了。马修正站在入口区域，以抱歉的表情送走了一对欲入的夫妇。“好啊，请自便。”

      “谢谢你。”男人坐定，伸出他的手。“汉尼拔·莱克特。”

       这个名字引发了他隐约的印象。威尔对巴尔的摩的上流社会并不熟知，那是泽勒的领域。每当他们的谈话开始围绕着富人的那些富人活动，威尔就会找借口告辞。他从小在路易斯安娜以贫穷作伴长大，父亲修理船舶马达为生。他记得太过清楚那些残忍的富人小孩得以脱身的事情——那些残忍的富人成人得以脱身的事情。

      “威尔·格拉汉姆。”他们握了握手。“几分钟之内我就能搞定了。那之后这张桌子就是你的了。”

       “一道好饭菜是一件应该好好享受的事情，而不是匆匆了结。”汉尼拔交叠起双腿。“感谢你的夸赞，顺便说一句。”

       威尔不明白。“夸赞？”

      “那道开胃菜，”汉尼拔懒洋洋地扬起一根眉毛。“我被告知你喜欢它。”

       “你做的那个？”

      “你看上去似乎很惊讶。”

       汉尼拔的衬衫上没有一个污点，没有任何地方能显示他花了过去的几个小时在厨房的锅碗瓢盆之间忙碌。或许他在离开厨房之前换过了衣服，但如果他是厨子，那他现在在这里做什么？餐桌都被占满了。马修刚刚回绝了又一波客人。

      “抱歉，只是……”

      “只是？”汉尼拔提示道，眼中隐隐闪光。

      “这个嘛，你看起来并不真的像个厨子，我猜。”

      “那么一个厨子看起来是什么样子？”

        在威尔来得及回答之前，那名酒保端着一杯酒走到汉尼拔身后。他从她手里拿走酒杯，点头致谢。“想想看，彼得莉亚——很显然，我看起来并不像个厨子。或许我应该开始穿那些糟糕的格纹裤子和白色束腰外衣。”

       彼得莉亚冷淡的目光扫向威尔。“不是每个人都对生活中的美好事物有着欣赏能力。”她唇边挂着一个嘲笑走开了。

       威尔感觉热度从他的锁骨涌上脸颊。即使最后一句评论本来是一句玩笑，它也正好击中了要害。更糟糕，她的声音大到让邻桌的客人们也听到了。威尔感到他们的瞥视落在他的皮肤上，他磨损的毛衣，他乱糟糟的头发：怜悯，嘲讽，进了富人地方的穷小子，不知道自己在说些什么，出尽了洋相。

汉尼拔越过酒杯边沿看向他，淡淡地微笑着。“我希望你没有受到冒犯。”

        威尔不仅仅是受到冒犯，他突然涌起一股狂怒。在其他的日子，他或许只会一笑了之，忽略过去，但是不是今天。不是在经过了凯德·普内尔和FBI的那些破事，他被入侵的房子，克劳福德叫他低头做人之后。他应该坚持自己的第一印象，那就是Mischa's不是多么诱人，然后回家去订一份披萨。

      “格拉汉姆先生？”

      菜单上那道菜的价格是75美元。他当时没有费劲去看酒的价格；这原本应该是一次犒劳。

      汉尼拔向他倾身，这次压低了声音，“格拉汉姆先生。拜托。”

       威尔把两张钞票压到自己的盘子底下，一张一百和一张二十刀。或许——可能——远远超出他应该付的帐，不过管他呢。汉尼拔或者彼得莉亚可以用他的钞票来点雪茄，他不在乎。然后他们可以把那根雪茄——

      他站起身，抓过他的夹克。“祝有个愉快的晚上。”并且感谢毁掉了我的。

-

      回到家里，威尔谷歌了Mischa's。

       给予足够的理由，他确实可以是一个心怀报复的混蛋，而他确实为巴尔的摩最大的报纸工作。就算他不会写些什么东西，他知道有人会写；亚伯·吉迪恩，比如说，以他对巴尔的摩餐厅吹毛求疵的批评闻名，总是在搜寻着下一个新地方来攻击。

      他才刚刚开始他的搜索，当他的手机在桌上嗡嗡作响，显示出尼古拉斯·博伊尔的号码。

      五分钟之后，威尔已经身在去往芒特弗农的路上，有关Mischa's、汉尼拔·莱克特，以及那名酒保彼得莉亚的念头都已被抛到了九霄云外。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

　　克劳福德现身在威尔的办公桌旁。“我以为我告诉过你让你回家了。基督啊，威尔。现在是早上六点。告诉我你没在这里通宵。”  
　　  
　　威尔模糊地记得普林斯——一个习惯于留到非常晚的人——跟他说让他快他妈的回家。那已经是几个小时之前了。他瞥向窗户,明亮的晨光正在写字楼和大厦侧面攀升。现在已经是周一了。“噢。”  
　　  
　　“对啊， _ **噢。**_ ”克劳福德重重地叹了口气。他看了一眼威尔的电脑屏幕，开始呻吟起来。“威尔……”  
　　  
　　“这不是开膛手作的案。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么知道？”  
　　  
　　“开膛手的谋杀案有着……优雅。格调。它们是演出。”威尔抵在椅背上伸展脊柱，想要舒缓背上的僵硬。“而这个只是屠杀和嘲讽。”  
　　  
　　“你怎么 _ **知道**_ ？”  
　　  
　　威尔看向他的头儿。“你 _真的_ 想知道当我闭上眼睛的时候都看到了些什么？”  
　　  
　　克劳福德是个高大的男人，臂膀宽阔，是 _ **巴尔的摩太阳报**_ 的海洋中不动如山的一块岩石。不安的表情在他的脸上就像圆孔里的一颗方钉。他久久地回以注视，然后起身。“我去泡点咖啡。”  
　　  
　　他走了之后，威尔决定了自己要放在文章上的照片：一栋芒特弗农的房子的广角摄像，就是在这里，史黛西·卡梅隆——两个孩子的妈妈，离异，成功的地产经理——的尸体被发现，腹部被划开，她的生殖器官——粗暴地，残忍地——被移除。  
　　  
　　 _ **屠杀。**_  
　　  
　　根据博伊尔警探，法证人员已经发现上述的器官被散布在房子各处，在史黛西的化妆品里，好像它们还可以被再次妆点上一样。  
　　  
　　 _ **嘲讽。**_  
　　  
　　切萨比克开膛手的一切都是关于嘲讽，但他不是个屠夫。他要优于这般。  
　　  
　　克劳福德端着两个热气升腾的马克杯返回来。“你知道，你可没在结交任何朋友，像这样被略施惩戒之后又径直故态重萌。你以为FBI不会牵扯到这一个案子里？”  
　　  
　　他们已经牵扯其中了。当威尔到达芒特弗农的时候，那个地方已经被局里的人和他们的黑色大SUV挤得水泄不通。为了不被发现，他和博伊尔警探不得不在几个街区外碰头，然后在一家通宵营业的小餐馆里待了几个小时，等着现场已经清空的消息。  
　　  
　　威尔抿了口咖啡，因其苦涩得惊人的味道瑟缩。克劳福德的口味简直是工业强度地重。“我有两个选项：让FBI把我吓退，或者继续干我的活儿，而 _ **或许**_ 我的文章会帮助他们抓到那些混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“你总是能选择干些其他的活儿的。”克劳福德指出。  
　　  
　　“像什么，政治？体育？这就是我能干得最好的领域。”  
　　  
　　“有没有人告诉过你，这或许对 _ **你**_ 没有什么好处？”  
　　  
　　威尔嗤笑了一声。“我就把它当成是个修辞上的问题了。这篇文章你到底登不登？”  
　　  
　　克劳福德挠了挠他的小胡子。“或许几天之后吧。现在，普内尔正等着你——”  
　　  
　　威尔呻吟一声。“今天刊登还是一周之后登根本就没区别，你明明知道的。”  
　　  
　　“对 _ **我**_ 来说有区别。这里没人想要FBI贴着我们的脖子呼气儿，就因为你没法把你的自大按住！”克劳福德厉声说。  
　　  
　　贝弗利正巧走进编辑室，耳机挂在脖子上，赶上了克劳福德爆发的余波。“哇哦。坏时机？”  
　　  
　　威尔什么都没说，目光险恶地瞪着克劳福德。克劳福德嗤之以鼻。他伸出一根手指指着威尔，端起马克杯起身。“我会跟唐纳德谈谈。但我可不保证有结果。回家去，你这僵尸。我会短信你。而如果再让我看到你的脸在这里晃悠……”他让这个威胁悬在空气里离开了。  
　　  
　　贝弗利一屁股坐到威尔办公桌的边沿。她盯着他的眼睛看了会。“没错，的确是僵尸。想让我载你回家不？”  
　　  
　　“我没事。”  
　　  
　　她看上去不怎么信服，但是没有进一步施压。威尔开始收拾他的东西。他短暂地考虑了一下提起自己去 _ **Micha's**_ 的结果，然后否决了这个想法。如果他告诉她他过得并不愉快，威尔能想象贝弗利脸色跌落的样子。她是少数几个威尔真心喜欢的人之一，有点像是一个威尔从不曾有过的姐姐。她所提出的倾听和陪伴不仅仅是空谈。  
　　  
　　威尔走向编辑室的大门。“一星期后再见，贝弗。”  
　　  
　　她嗤笑一声，抓起他的那杯咖啡。  
　　  
　　“你昨天也这么说来着。”  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　然而这一次，威尔是真心的：他累得要命，以至于在回家的路上没把车开进沟里已经是一件奇迹了。当他终于抵达他在狼陷郊区的房子，他的每一步都感觉自己的关节里灌满了沙子。狗儿们蜂蛹围绕着他，要求他的注意。他一边抚摸着它们的皮毛一边差点睡着。添满了门廊上的食碗和水碗之后，他放它们到院子里。今天的天气很好，几个小时内不管它们都没事的。  
　　  
　　威尔深沉地陷入了无梦的睡眠，在下午醒来了一次，因为一只兔子或者别的什么小动物搞得狗狗们兴奋起来。他起来去上厕所，喝了些水，然后蜷回床上。噩梦随之而来：万花筒般的一幕幕场景翻转变幻，他所去过的地方，他所见过的人……慢慢地，图像染上了一层更暗沉、更柔和的色调；他正在沿着一条宽阔的走廊行走着，身后空无一物，面前也空无一物；没有开端，没有结尾，而他知道有什么东西正在尾随着他，轻手轻脚并且 _ **饥肠辘辘**_ 。  
　　  
　　每次他加快脚步，身后的那东西也随之加快。他停步，它也停止。它有着世界上所有的时间。  
　　  
　　狗儿们吠叫的声音再次惊醒了他。晕头转向地，威尔需要花些时间才能定位到他自己：床，家，狼陷。他记不得噩梦中那个无以名状的东西到底最终有没有抓住他。当他把脑袋从后门伸出去，想检查一下到底是什么让他的狗群如此激动，他看到汉尼拔·莱克特站在他的后院里，被七根摇晃的尾巴包围着，弗吉尼亚晚夏的日光浓墨重彩地涂抹着他身后的天幕。  
　　  
　　 _ **我还在睡觉，**_ 威尔想。  
　　  
　　“啊，格拉汉姆先生。”  
　　  
　　 _ **或者不是。**_  
　　  
　　汉尼拔提着一个覆有佩斯利纹样盖布的柳条篮，狗儿们像激动的小崽一样跟着他。温斯顿，狗群里最新的成员，跑过其他的狗儿们，上前用鼻子拱着威尔的腿，提醒他除了一条汗津津的拳击短裤和一件开洞的T恤之外他正不着一物地站着。汉尼拔扬起眉毛看着他。“我不希望这是一个坏时机。”  
　　  
　　威尔还没消化掉汉尼拔在这里的事实。“你在这里在干嘛？”  
　　  
　　“我感觉我们第一次的见面不太顺利，”期待地，汉尼拔扬了扬头，“我能进去吗？”  
　　  
　　“你是怎么知道我住在哪里的？”  
　　  
　　“Google。我能进去吗？”  
　　  
　　完全被打了个措手不及，威尔没来得及多想就后退一步敞开了门。他想要拧一把自己来确保自己真的不是在做梦。汉尼拔穿着一套修身的黑色西装，黑衬衫，黑领带，站在他平凡的乱糟糟的书房里完全格格不入。  
　　  
　　他正用有些关切的表情看着他。“你身上都汗湿了。我希望你没有生病。”  
　　  
　　“不，只是……我睡得不太好。”  
　　  
　　“哦。所以我的确吵醒你了。我很抱歉。”轻轻地，汉尼拔摇了摇篮子，“为什么你不告诉我厨房在哪儿，然后去梳洗一下等着我料理好这些？”  
　　  
　　威尔看向篮子。“这是？”  
　　  
　　“晚餐。它只需要被重新加热一下。我相信你有一个微波炉。或者炉子。”  
　　  
　　威尔两者皆有；这不是重点。或许在某个其他的星球，或者某个平行世界里，像这样闯进别人家里然后要求使用厨房是完全没有问题的。“无意冒犯，但这些都是在搞什么？”  
　　  
　　“这些指的是……？”  
　　  
　　“你。在这里。”  
　　  
　　“一个道歉。我恐怕我们初次遇见时我的行为并不妥当。”  
　　  
　　“没关系的。”  
　　  
　　“我昨天令人难以忍受地粗鲁，而你甚至没有吃完晚餐。请允许我向你弥补。占用你一个小时的时间，最多。”  
　　  
　　威尔犹豫了。他从来没有为这个做过准备。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔充满希望地看着他。  
　　  
　　 _ **操。**_ 威尔从地上捡起一条牛仔裤套到身上。“走这边。”

 

　　威尔的房子是老旧和舒适的集合体：从前房主那里接手的家具，购买时没有费心去考虑搭配的各种物品。他不在乎地毯跟壁纸是不是相配，或者地板是不是有刮痕这种问题。汉尼拔面对古早的厨房电器和随意的刀叉会经历文化冲击的念头古怪地吸引人。  
　　  
　　令威尔失望的是，汉尼拔没有显现出任何这些事情烦扰到他的迹象。他脱下他的西装背心，卷起袖子，开始将篮子里的东西一一取出。 _ **更像是个次元空间袋，**_ 威尔想，看着柜台上整齐垒起的特百惠容器小山不断增高。“需要帮忙吗？”  
　　  
　　“不，谢谢你，”汉尼拔的目光落到威尔胸口附近的什么地方，然后同样迅速地移开了。“或许你换件衣服会更舒适，你不这么认为吗？”  
　　  
　　如果汉尼拔以为威尔会留他一个人在这里，那么他想多了。他才是那个侵入威尔私人空间的人，他最好见鬼地忍受几片汗渍。“我挺好的。”  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。请坐，格拉汉姆先生。这只需要花几分钟时间。”  
　　  
　　狗狗们聚集在厨柜前，好奇于房子里的陌生人以及特百惠容器里的东西。威尔吹了个口哨，把它们赶到门边。它们不情愿地安顿下来。他在桌旁的椅子上坐下，半转着身好留心看着它们。“叫我威尔。”  
　　  
　　“威尔。威 _廉_ ？”  
　　  
　　“只有我父亲那么叫我，而且只在我们吵架的时候。”  
　　  
　　“威尔，那么。”汉尼拔走到餐桌前伸出手。“汉尼拔。”  
　　  
　　他们第二次握了手。  
　　  
　　更多东西从那个无底的篮子里出现了：餐巾，银餐具，一瓶红酒，酒杯，甚至两个餐盘。汉尼拔把餐巾叠成像是扇子一样的什么东西，然后开始擦拭酒杯。威尔莫名地感到自己被那两个餐盘冒犯了，好像汉尼拔把它们带来是假设他一个都没有似的。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔把盘子一个接一个地从那台老旧的微波炉里取出，然后把它们摆到桌子上。“我希望你饿了。”  
　　  
　　威尔本来不饿，直到餐点的热气飘到他跟前为止：大蒜，肉，一种他不知道如何形容的甜味。肉块有一层闪亮的光泽，芦笋全部被切成同样粗细和长度的小段，好像它们都用尺子量过一样。就他目前为止对汉尼拔的观察而言，威尔并不该感到吃惊的；这男人具有一种奇怪的整洁感。不齐的芦笋茎可能都会冒犯到他。  
　　  
　　威尔忍不住想笑，在最后一刻将之转化为了一声清嗓声。这个夜晚显然愈发地染上了超现实的色彩。“闻上去很好。这是什么？”  
　　  
　　“浇汁鹌鹑胸脯肉。胸脯肉事先在蜂蜜和蒜末里腌制过，”汉尼拔示意威尔开始用餐，拔开红酒瓶的软木塞。“刚刚出锅的时候风味最佳。”他的目光说着瞥向炉子，一堆积满灰尘的旧报纸正堆在那里。威尔能够在他脸上 _看到_ 隐约的谴责之意。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔为两人倒了红酒。“来自彼得莉亚，顺便说一句。它是伴随着道歉来的。她对自己作出的评论感到后悔。”  
　　  
　　要原谅早已造成的损害总是很容易的。“没事的。”  
　　  
　　“为她说一句……”汉尼拔犹豫道。  
　　  
　　“是的？”  
　　  
　　“我不想再一次冒犯你，”汉尼拔的目光再次落到威尔的T恤上。“我们有时候会有，呃，不那么富裕的客人，来用餐，然后没有付账就离开。”  
　　  
　　威尔眨了眨眼，一时无言。这其中的含义很明确。“等等，她以为我是个企图吃你们霸王餐的流浪汉？说真的？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔畏缩了一下。“当时你穿的那件毛衣看上去像是被狗啃过。”  
　　  
　　“它的确被狗啃过，”威尔指向巴斯特。“那一只。”  
　　  
　　“唔。我就只好直接转告她了，对不对？”汉尼拔的嘴角在抽动。威尔没法分辨他是在抑制住一个微笑还是皱眉。“无论如何，这不会再发生了。我一向尽力在我的餐厅里创造一种舒适和愉悦的氛围，并且——”  
　　  
　　“等一下。 ** _你的_** 餐厅？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔点了点头。  
　　  
　　“你拥有那家餐厅？”  
　　  
　　“一个我终于实现的梦想，是的。”  
　　  
　　“所以你不是厨子？”  
　　  
　　现在汉尼拔的确皱眉了。“厨师，请这么说。”  
　　  
　　 _ **吹毛求疵的家伙。**_ “好吧：厨师。”  
　　  
　　“这是个非常重要的区别。”  
　　  
　　威尔看不出来区别在哪。厨师，厨子——都是做饭的。  
　　  
　　“对你问题的回答，”汉尼拔继续道，“我的确会烹饪，一周三次。其他的时间，我忙于更加经营性的方面。”  
　　  
　　威尔仍然难以想象这个人挥舞锅碗瓢盆的场景。“那在 _Mischa's_ 之前？你在哪儿工作？”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔微笑起来。“你的记者天性开始显现了，威尔。”  
　　  
　　威尔耸了耸肩，不带歉意地。“习惯的力量。”  
　　  
　　“的确。是你的好奇心让你到达了如今的成就。了不起的成就。”  
　　  
　　“我给罪案专栏写文章，那很难算得上是成就。”  
　　  
　　“这不是关于你写了什么，而是关于你如何去写。我自己就有些是个罪案迷，而我必须说，你的作品总是令我着迷。”  
　　  
　　威尔不喜欢这谈话的走向。那个侍者，马修，曾经告诉他汉尼拔是他的“一个粉丝”。“只不过是报道我的所见。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔发出了一声喉音。“然而这不是真的，对不对？或者说，不全是真的。你有一种非常特别的看透事物的方法。”  
　　  
　　“我宁愿不讨论我是如何看透事物的，”故意地，威尔吃了一大口芦笋。  
　　  
　　“如你所愿，”汉尼拔说，看上去不为所动。“或许下一次吧。”  
　　  
　　“下一次？”威尔谨慎地问。  
　　  
　　“唔—唔。”  
　　  
　　“所谓下一次是……？”  
　　  
　　“这个周五我正要举办一个小型的晚宴派对。我很希望能邀请你。”  
　　  
　　威尔甚至不需要思考这个问题的答案。“不是一个好主意。”  
　　  
　　汉尼拔看上去很疑惑。“我可以请问为什么吗？”  
　　  
　　社交聚会是威尔所能想象的最接近地狱的东西。这些年来他在 _ **巴尔的摩太阳报**_ 上的专栏和文章吸引了一群热忱的追随者，同样还有来自一些八卦垃圾小报，其他报纸，还有最近FB他妈的I的注意。威尔尽量不要太过在意；然而，到了今天，他已经对自己的“名声”有了非常清楚的认识。一旦人们意识到他就是 _ **太阳报**_ 第六版上那个以想象谋杀别人为生的家伙之后，他们不可避免地会试图让他表演他的“把戏”，就好像他是什么马戏团动物一样。他很难想出什么 _ **更糟**_ 的方式来度过他的时间了。  
　　  
　　他同样没有忘记，尽管 _ **今天**_ 他表现出了完美无瑕的礼貌和懊悔，汉尼拔昨晚的时候看上去非常享受观看他的窘境。“我不会是个好同伴。”  
　　  
　　“我发现你的陪伴非常迷人。”  
　　  
　　“或许我并不觉得 _ **你**_ 有那么迷人。”  
　　  
　　寂静。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔笑了。“我明白要赢得你的原谅不止需要一顿晚餐了。挑战接受。”  
　　  
　　威尔瞪着他，一时无言以对。威尔原本以为他会在一怒之下甩手离开。“你就是不会接受‘不’作为回答，对不对？”  
　　  
　　“我会接受。当我被 _ **告知**_ ‘不’的时候。你说这不会是个好主意。而我不赞同这一点。”汉尼拔叉起一截芦笋。“如果我不能怂恿你来参加周五的派对，那或许可以在以后找个时机？”  
　　  
　　多半等他们吃完这顿“道歉晚餐”、汉尼拔的道德心得到安抚之后，威尔就再也不会听到他的消息了。“当然。”  
　　  
　　—  
　　  
　　汉尼拔开一辆本特利。这跟他那昂贵的手表，昂贵的衣服和闪亮的皮鞋完全相符。等到这辆车和它的驾驶者消失在视野范围外后，威尔唤醒了休眠状态的笔记本，开始进行搜索。没有多少关于 _Mischa's_ 的信息，只有一些美食博客上的评论，巴尔的摩线上黄页中的条目，还有一些餐馆指南。“汉尼拔·莱克特”，另一方面，则刷出来惊人的七十页搜索结果，威尔越是顺着列表往下浏览，他的眉毛就扬得越是接近发际线。  
　　  
　　一个欧洲贵族家系的网站将莱克特家族追溯到了十二世纪。七十年代，在对异见者的镇压期间，他们在俄罗斯的 _古拉格_ 中消亡。汉尼拔是，就威尔在网络上搜集到的信息而言，他血统最后的末裔。他在二十五年前取得了美国公民身份，关于那之前生活的信息寥寥无几，仅仅提到了巴黎的一所寄宿学校。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔·莱克特 _ **伯爵**_ 同样还是巴尔的摩上流社会的中流砥柱——他是巴尔的摩交响乐团董事会的成员，并且频繁地参加庆祝会，交谊舞会，博物馆和画廊开幕式，以及其他富人和名流聚集的场合。威尔找到了差不多有五十几张的照片都是汉尼拔一手持着香槟，由威尔隐约认出是在泽勒的文章里出现过的男人或女人陪伴。没有任何汉尼拔在 _Mischa's_ 之前的工作的记录，或者干脆他有没有在工作。他的晚宴派对是一项传奇盛会。没有他结婚了的迹象；如果他有感情关系，那他处理得非常隐秘。  
　　  
　　汉尼拔看来颇为一只社交蝴蝶，而如果他的派对就像威尔在照片上看到的那样，那他不止一点地庆幸自己对此说了不。  
　　  
　　—  
　　  
　　在星期二，克劳福德给他发了一条只简单地写着“行了”的短信。 _ **巴尔的摩太阳报**_ 上刊登了关于上周三芒特弗农谋杀案的报道，足足比其他报纸晚了两天。  
　　  
　　到了晚上，尼古拉斯·博伊尔过来了。威尔是在明尼苏达伯劳鸟一案的时候认识这位年轻警探的。当时博伊尔住在布鲁明顿，盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯的家乡。他的妹妹是霍布斯的第三个受害者。博伊尔在霍布斯被逮捕后搬离了布鲁明顿，调至了巴尔的摩。他和威尔一直保持着联络。不论什么时候他觉得哪个案子对威尔的路子，他就会打给他。他们共享的并不是友谊，更像是一种看对方成功的职业兴趣。  
　　  
　　他们坐在后门廊上，一打啤酒搁在他们之间。威尔模糊地预感到了这场谈话的目的。博伊尔拍了拍温斯顿。“我们得停手。暂时。”  
　　  
　　“上司找你麻烦了？”  
　　  
　　“内务部开始调查有人让平民进入现场的流言。你的名字被提及了。至今为止，我的 _ **还没有**_ ，而我想让这种情况保持下去。”  
　　  
　　FBI没收掉开膛手一案的所有材料还不够。普内尔正在试图将他彻底挤干，而她本能地切中了要害：渠道。没有去往现场的渠道，要将他自己代入犯罪者的心理就变得困难得多。威尔想要争辩，但他记起了克劳福德对他控制不住自己的自负的谴责。问题不仅仅在于他想要什么。如果他们正在做的事情被发现，博伊尔可能会丢掉他的工作。这位警探在他们的秘密活动上跟威尔一样投入。  
　　  
　　“好的。我明白。”  
　　  
　　“抱歉，威尔。”博伊尔看上像是 _ **确实**_ 感到抱歉。“事情平息下来之后我会给你打电话。”  
　　  
　　除去谋杀之外，他们可谈的东西实在不多。博伊尔离开之后，威尔进了他的书房。布鲁姆医生的名片仍然卡在餐具柜上的小狗雕塑两耳之间。他把它抽出来，在两指之间翻转。她想要“发掘他的头脑”，仅仅是这个念头都让威尔浑身不自在。谁知道布鲁姆和她的同事会对他作出什么诊断，如果他允许他们一窥他的头脑的话。  
　　  
　　他将名片放了回去。他还没到那么绝望的地步。  
　　  
　　—  
　　  
　　星期五早上，威尔打包了三明治，狗粮，以及他的飞钓渔具。他最爱的地点在熊岛附近，一条两岸生长着老树的波托马克河支流旁，在这里水流变得和缓，远离徒步旅行路线和观光景点。淌入平静的河流中、远离尘世喧嚣，在这里他感到平心静气，独身一人在微风和低语的水流之中，只有他的思绪和狗儿们为伴。  
　　  
　　等他回到家的时候天色已经晚了。直到他提着盛满鳟鱼的渔桶走向厨房之前，他都没有注意到任何不对的地方。接着他感觉到了一股从屋内某个地方吹来的冷气，同一时间，他发现了狗儿们的奇怪举动——尾巴低垂，两耳向后。缓慢而小心地，他悄悄察看了每个房间，直到他找到了书房里冷气的来源：后门正大开着。没有洗劫或者任何有人动过他物品的迹象。那台新的笔记本还在原处，就在窗边一览无余地放在书桌上。  
　　  
　　威尔检查了后门。他明确地知道自己在早晨离开前锁上了它，而门锁看上去并无被撬动的痕迹。  
　　  
　　他的愉快心绪消失殆尽。他感到 _ **心神不宁**_ 。这比FBI入侵他的私产，他的避难所还要糟糕。至少 _ **他们**_ 是大张旗鼓地来的，留下一地混乱，一种切切实实的入侵。今天的闯入者没有留下任何痕迹，但威尔能够察觉到它们，感受到它们，就像吹在他脖颈后的某人的呼吸，或者他视野角落的一个幽魂，每当他转头的时候就消失无踪。  
　　  
　　当他返回到厨房，跟自己辩论到底要不要报警的时候，他看到狗儿们聚集在餐桌旁。巴斯特，狗群中最为好奇和冲动的一只，跳到了一把椅子上。它现在正将前腿搭在桌子上直立站着，尾巴摇动得如此剧烈，使它的整个后半身都在随之抖动。它的鼻子凑向餐盘。  
　　  
　　等威尔意识到餐盘上的东西是什么之后，他的血液变得冰凉。灵光一现之下，他明白了。 _ **你没有带走任何东西。你留下了一些。**_ 他在巴斯特够到那东西之前将它拽住，站在那里瞪着眼，五脏六腑揪成了一团。他正面对着一双漂亮的蓝色人类眼睛，视神经完好无损地保留着，正回瞪着他。  
  
  
  


 


End file.
